


Remember Me

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angry/annoyed seamus crushing on dean, Awkward Conversations, Clueless Dean, M/M, One Night Stands, Third Wheels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt I received on tumblr: "My best friend is dating your best friend and they invited us to lunch with them but they ditched us to snog and this is kinda awkward because we hooked up last week but I dont think you can remember" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

...

Seamus has never wished for the earth to swallow him whole more so than he does right now.

He’s sitting in a posh, fancy café full of couples. Really, every single person in here is on a date and Seamus knows this because he has spent the past half an hour watching them all just to have a distraction from what was happening at his table.

Seamus has also noted that everything in this café is pink; absolutely everything.

The walls, the paintings, the plates, the teacups, the tablecloth are all different shades of pink.

Seamus felt queasy the moment he walked in.

Now Seamus has nothing against the colour pink but there’s such a thing as going overboard.

Another thing that is making Seamus ill is the couple sitting with him.

Seamus was invited out to lunch by Neville so he could meet Neville’s new girlfriend Hannah. And Hannah seems lovely, she really does. She seems quite clever and nice enough but Seamus is pretty sure from the way Neville has been spluttering for the past five minutes that she’s playing footsie with him under the table.

Neville stops mid-sentence and casts a warning look to Hannah and Seamus throws his eyes up to heaven because he can’t take much more of this.

A snigger emits across from Seamus and he stiffens, catching the fourth person at this table’s eye rather unwillingly.

Dean Thomas is sitting across from him, watching him with a glint in his eyes. He clearly spotted Seamus’s eye roll and is probably just as sick of their friends’ actions as he is.

Seamus wasn’t aware that Hannah was bringing a friend too so he was a bit stumped when he arrived with Neville to see her with someone.

It was even more surprising when Seamus realised who Dean was; the bloke that he had a one night stand with the week before.

Dean smiled and greeted Seamus politely, so politely that Seamus was kind of surprised seeing as Dean was the one who walked away from their encounter last week. Maybe he felt bad about it but Seamus admits that he was expecting some shock in Dean’s expression when they saw each other.

As the morning went on however, Seamus began to realise that Dean didn’t remember him, he didn’t remember how they met in that club, he didn’t remember pinning him to the walls of the nightclub’s bathroom stall and he certainly didn’t remember leaving Seamus panting heavily in the bathroom after it was all over without saying a word.

And Seamus understands. Dean seemed quite intoxicated at the time but he was sober enough to moan and groan how hot and good he felt, he was aware enough to sink his teeth into Seamus’s shoulder as he panted and gasped Seamus’s name over and over again.

Seamus shuffles in his seat, realising that he still has that goddamn hickey from that night and the boy who gave it to him can’t even remember.

Here he is talking about his stupid art course and his favourite fucking football team and Seamus is nodding along even though he wants to smack this entitled boy into next year.

But the worst part is that…Dean is actually really nice.

He isn’t even close to being a complete prick. He’s asked Seamus several questions and responded to his enthusiastically. He seems just as awkward with their friends’ overbearing affections as Seamus is and that smile…god the smile that he wears when he looks at Seamus certainly wasn’t there the other night.

It’s soft and sweet and shows his perfect white teeth and Seamus refuses to let himself get sucked into feelings for this boy because of a stupid smile.

That stupid smile isn't what attracted Seamus to Dean this time last week.

No what Seamus noted last week was that Dean was tall, had milky dark skin and his eyes shined with a soft intensity that lit a fire in Seamus’s veins.

Or maybe that was the vodka shots that Ron had dared him to take an hour beforehand he’s not quite sure.

In all honesty the night is rather hazy to him as well.

But dammit he remembers Dean and he’s still pissed that Dean doesn’t remember him.

Dean is rambling about something or another (A football match? The Olympics? Something sport related that’s all Seamus knows) when Hannah excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

Seamus sips his tea and waits a few seconds because he can just bet what’s going to happen next.

“Actually I think I’ll go to the loo too”

And of course Neville stands up and is gone chasing after Hannah before either of the two remaining boys can say anything about it.

Fuck he’s going to kill Neville later.

Seamus reluctantly lets his eyes flit back to Dean who is watching him intently.

“Wow they eh…they seem really smitten with one another huh?” Dean comments

Seamus swallows, “Yeah, yeah they do.”

A few minutes of awkward silence pass. Seamus stirs more sugar into his bitter, cold tea and Dean nibbles on one of the (pink) iced buns.

“Hannah talks about Neville a lot; he seems like a great guy.”

Seamus scoffs lightly because right now he’s not so sure about that last part,

“Yeah he never shuts up about her either. You’d think she was the queen, the way he goes on about her.”

Dean sniggers and Seamus feels a smile tug at his lips against his will.

“Damn he’s got it bad. It must be nice though…to have a relationship like that.” 

Oh no.

Seamus knows those leading questions. He can see the glint in Dean’s eyes because he has seen that glint before but Dean apparently has forgotten about that.

“Hmm…yeah, must be.”

Seamus sips his tea again before scrunching up his nose and pushing the cup away from him. God even the tea is shite here. Why the hell did Neville and Hannah even choose this place?

There was probably a secret snogging room in the back. That’s most likely where they’ve run off to. With a place as sickeningly cliché as it is, Seamus would not be surprised.

“Seamus? Can I ask you something?”

Yes. Yes it was me that you fucked and then left in that nightclub last Friday. Thanks so much for remembering. Especially seeing as you seemed to have such a great time, you even said I was the best you ever had. Drunken ramblings probably but hey they’re still important.

But apparently he still wasn’t good enough to remember a week later.

Okay maybe Seamus is feeling as bitter as that tea tastes but in fairness he has every right to.

“Sure, go ahead.” Seamus replies instead

Dean scratches behind his ear and Seamus curses himself for thinking that’s adorable.

Fuck this boy and his ridiculously good looks.

“Did I do something to offend you?” Dean’s eyes reveal nothing but worry and Seamus inhales sharply, “It’s just…you don’t seem to like me very much.”

Seamus shouldn’t say anything.

He should just leave it be. The past is the past. Unless Neville and Hannah get married or something, Seamus will probably never have to see Dean again. So why bother telling him? It’ll make Dean feel bad, it’ll make Seamus feel bad. It’ll make everyone feel bad! He really should just say nothing, it’s the safest option.

But with all of that said, when did Seamus ever do anything he was supposed to do?

Seamus sighs, “You don’t remember me do you?”

Dean blinks twice, his eyebrows frowning in confusion,

“We’ve…we’ve met?”

Seamus nods, “Yup.”

Dean shakes his head, “No way, that’s not possible.”

Was this pretty boy seriously trying to say that Seamus was lying?

Seamus clenches his fists under the table,

“Em, it certainly is. We have most definitely met before.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember someone like you.”

Seamus’s nostrils flare, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dean’s eyes widen and he holds his hands up in a surrender gesture,

“Wait, no! I didn’t mean it to come out like that! I meant…you’re just really hot is all. Really, and I’m pretty sure I’d remember you because…well you’ve probably noticed I haven’t been able to stop staring at you ever since you walked through the door.”

Dean’s cheeks darkened with each word that left his mouth but he still bravely held eye contact with Seamus the entire time. 

Seamus gaped at him for several minutes before letting the words tumble out of his mouth,

“Weslepttogetherandyouforgot”

Dean leaned in closer, confusion etched over his stunning features,

“Sorry? Could you repeat that? I couldn’t understand.”

Seamus lost his nerve and broke eye contact, favouring the sight of disgusting rose tablecloth over Dean’s intoxicating chocolate brown eyes.

“Last week…you and I had sex in a club. Last Friday, it was in the one in Diagon Alley. But em…you clearly don’t remember me.”

After a moment or two of silence, Seamus takes a peak at Dean.

The other boy’s eyes are wide open, his eyebrows slightly raised in realisation and his lips parted ever so slightly.

Seamus has to force himself not to remember what it felt like to kiss those lips but even then he doesn’t do a very good job.

“I…” Dean fumbles over his words “I’m sorry.”

Now it’s Seamus’s turn to be surprised. That’s certainly not the answer he was expecting but it’s appreciated none the less.

Seamus smiles dutifully, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Seamus-“

“Really” Seamus forces out “It was a drunken one night stand. I get it. I’m not saying I expected anything more from it but...still you know; you hurt a guy’s pride when you can’t even remember him.” He teases but there is no real humour to his words, thankfully Dean doesn’t know him well enough to pick up on that.

Before Seamus realises what’s happening, Dean’s arm is reaching over the small table and his hand is covering Seamus’s.

“No please, it wasn’t anything like what you’re thinking.”

Seamus wanted to protest but he was cut off by a gentle squeeze to his hand.

“I…I remember now. I really do, I’m not just saying that. And wow” Dean laughs softly

“Trust me; your pride has no reason to be hurt. You were…really fucking good but I just…I had so much to drink that night and I’ve been really busy ever since. I had an art assignment due yesterday so this has been my only day off since…well since the day we met.”

Seamus laughs with him because this coincidence is just too crazy and ironic,

“It’s fine. I understand.”

And he does understand, he really does and Dean’s strong jawline and piercing eyes have absolutely nothing to do with Seamus’s immediate forgiveness.

Dean shakes his head, his lips pulled into that wide smile again,

“I’m sorry I just can’t believe I could ever forget you. I mean like I said, you’re really fit.”

Seamus covers his mouth to hide his laughter but he can’t fight the massive grin that refuses to leave his face, “Eh thanks. So are you.”

Dean blushes again and Seamus could easily get used to this.

“I meant what I said too” Dean leans forward again and subconsciously so does Seamus, “You were really good.”

Seamus looks up at him throw his long eyelashes, “You probably don’t remember but you did in fact say that I was the best you ever had.”

Dean’s lips quirk into something that borderlines a smirk,

“I did say that, didn’t I?” He mumbles

Seamus hums in agreement, “You did.” And so he decides to just go for it, he tilts his head and bites his lip ever so slightly as he murmurs,

“Well if I was that good just in some nightclub bathroom stall, I wonder if I’m any better in other circumstances. Say…when we’re not both heavily intoxicated to the point of memory loss.”

Dean licks his lips, “Maybe we should test that theory.”

Seamus nods, his eyes shamelessly trained on Dean’s lips

“You want to get out of here?” Dean continues.

That’s when the spell snaps.

Seamus forces himself to pull back from where his and Dean’s foreheads were practically touching.

This is good, god even just this flirtation is good but that’s not what Seamus wants. He doesn’t want this to be just another one night stand that Dean might actually remember in a few hours.

It’s pathetic because they’ve only really known each other an hour or two but god Seamus wants more.

“I; well what about Hannah and Neville?” The uncertainly is clear in the way Seamus’s tone wavers but he doesn’t know what else to do and he feels foolish for what he’s hoping for but he can’t help himself.

Dean catches on though, he does seem quite perceptive and he squeezes Seamus’s hand reassuringly,

“They probably already left…and even if they didn’t, I really doubt they would miss us but I wasn’t talking about taking you back to my place.”

Seamus raises an eyebrow.

“Well okay I wasn’t just talking about taking you back to my place.” Dean admits grinning “But there’s this pub down the street, The Three Broomsticks it’s called. They have their own beer it’s called butterbeer. Sounds awful I know but it’s delicious. Let me buy you a drink? Away from…” Dean scrunches up his nose, looks around and lowers his voice “This god awful place.”

Seamus chuckles and finds himself nodding, “Alright. Yeah a…butterbeer sounds great. But if I don’t like it then you’ll just have to buy me a second round with normal beer.”

If it’s possible, Seamus thinks that Dean’s grin just got brighter.

Thankfully they’ve already paid for their (atrocious) food so all they have to do is send a quick text to Neville and Hannah and then they’re on their way.

They spend the rest of the evening in the pub, telling stories, memories and jokes while sipping on the surprisingly good beer. Dean spends the first hour trying to make amends for his forgetfulness but then Seamus convinces him to relax. He insists that if he didn’t want to be here then he wouldn’t have agreed to come.

...

Later that night when the sun has long since gone down and the clouds cover the star’s bright glow, they get a shared taxi home. Stopping off at Seamus’s place first, Dean walks Seamus to his door, telling the driver to wait because they both know that it’s best not to have sex again tonight. Not after what happened last time.

Seamus turns the key in the lock and turns to face Dean,

“Thanks” He whispers

Dean raises his eyebrows, his feet rocking back and forth on his heels because he may or may not be a little tipsy, but then again Seamus is no better.

“What for?” Dean questions softly

Seamus shrugs and his hand absentmindedly plays with the hairs at the back of Dean’s neck.

“Thanks for remembering me.”

Dean’s demeanour seems to sober up instantly, his smile falling from his face. He steps closer to Seamus, bends down a little and cups his cheek gently.

“Seamus?”

“Yeah?”

“After tonight, I promise I will never ever forget you again.”

Seamus’s eyes, glazed over with alcohol and affection stare right back at Dean, “Really?”

Dean smiles and presses a tender kiss to Seamus’s forehead,

“Really, I have your number. I’ll call you tomorrow. Sleep well Seamus.”

Seamus nods and murmurs a sleepy goodnight in return before going inside, shutting the door and letting himself stupidly grin to himself as he wonders how in the hell today even happened.

…

The next morning he wakes up to his phone vibrating on the bedside dresser.

It’s a text message from the number he put in last night, under the name Dean Thomas.

The name causes butterflies to fly in his stomach, actual butterflies.

From Dean Thomas: Morning, hope you slept well. Just letting you know that I still remember you and I probably always will.

A year later he receives the exact same message on their anniversary and Seamus gets the exact same butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he did the year before.

...


End file.
